The First Day of School
by Angel Raye
Summary: Another POV story from "Our Daughters." Please read and review.


Hi Everyone! Here is another POV story from the "Our Daughters" series. This was another request from Annika's story about her first day of school. Annika and the twins are five and Gloria is not quite six.   
As for the POVs I decided to only have Annika, Gloria, Raye and Mina give theirs. The twins, Michiru and Haruka had a very minor part in that chapter so I really could not think of what to add.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Scouts.  
  
The First Day of School  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Raye's POV  
I was worried about Annika starting school for the first time. I have never been able to figure out how Chad and I ended up with such a shy, timid child. Annika had always been very clingy and she did not want to go to school. I had thought about home schooling her. When I discussed that idea with Amy she was completely against it. She pointed out that Annika would never come out of her shell if she did not interact with other children. As reluctant as I was I could see Amy's point. I knew the first day was going to be tough. When I had taken Annika to meet her teacher all she did was sit on my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck. Ms. James, the teacher, told me to just give Annika a hug and kiss and then leave. I knew that was going to be hard. It always broke my heart to hear Annika crying. What gave me reassurance was that the twins and Gloria were going to be in the same class with her.   
I took Annika into the classroom. It was bustling with children and parents. Annika had a death grip on my leg. It did not help that several other children, including Hope were all crying too. I watched as Haruka and Michiru kiss the twins goodbye and quickly leave. Faith put a comforting arm around her sister. I hoped Gloria would think about doing that. Mina was still hanging around. I guess she was giving Gloria a "behave yourself" speech.  
"Okay Sweetheart," I told Annika. "It is time for me to leave now."  
"Don't leave me," Annika wailed as she tightened her grip around my leg.  
"I have to," I knelt down and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Good bye Sweetheart. Rini will walk all of you home." Annika latched her arms around my neck and sobbed. Ms. James came up and pulled Annika free.   
"Now Annika," she said. "You will see your mother later." I knew that was my cue to leave. My heart was breaking at seeing my child so upset. How I badly wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be all right. "Goodbye Sweetheart," I called. "I will see you later." I quickly left with her crying ringing in my ears. I waited outside the door and a few minutes later Mina joined me.  
"How is she doing," I asked in a worried voice.  
"She is crying but she let Gloria lead her away," replied Mina. "She'll be fine."  
"I hope so," I said with a sigh as Mina and I headed for the car.   
  
When we got back to the palace Amy was waiting for us. She had Ariel in her arms. I figured she must have just finished getting ready to take to Palla, one of the palace nannies. "How did it go," asked Amy.  
"She pitched a fit," I told her. "I really feel I should home school her."  
"We have discussed this Raye," Amy reminded me. "Keeping her home is not going to help her socially. She needs the socialization."  
"I know," I sighed. "But it is hard when your child is so distressed."  
"I understand," Amy replied as she looked at Ariel. Ariel was shy too and also cried if her mother was going off somewhere.  
I spent the whole day worrying about Annika. Finally the children came home. Annika had a paint stain on her dress and she looked happy. "How was school," I asked her while I looked at the stain hoping it was washable.  
"It was fun," Annika replied. "There was a lot of fun things to do. I can't wait to go back tomorrow."  
I began to laugh. I guess Amy was right. Annika was going to be fine.  
  
Annika's POV  
I told my mama I did not want to go to school but she said I had too. I was so scared. I wanted Mama to stay with me. Why couldn't she stay with me? When Mama left the room I pulled free from Ms. James. Aunt Mina was still here so I ran to her and grabbed her leg crying.  
"Honey I have to leave to," Aunt Mina put an arm around me. I held onto her. "Gloria take care of Annika. She is a little sad right now." Aunt Mina pulled my arms off of her and Gloria took my hand. I followed Gloria to one of the play areas still crying.  
"Don't cry Annika," Gloria told me. "We'll see our mommies after school." I always wondered why Gloria never cried when her mama left her. Didn't she always want to be with her mama like I want to be with mine?  
"I want Mama now," I cried. I looked over at Hope and Faith. Hope had stopped crying and was sitting at a table drawing a picture. I watched her for a few minutes. Gloria noticed I was watching her.   
"Why don't you draw," she asked. "You like doing that."  
I shook my head. Gloria did not like drawing and I wanted to stay with her.  
Ms. James came up and knelt down next to me. "How about both of you draw for a while," she asked. "We still have a little while before we have to clean up for group time."  
I tightened my hold on Gloria's hand. "Come on Annika," Gloria pulled me over to the table. "I'll draw with you. Mommy told me to take care of you right now." I was glad Gloria decided to stay with me. She may be bad sometimes but she was always nice to me.  
Soon I found out that school was fun. I was upset that for small groups I was not placed in the same one as Gloria. I would find out later that it was because I could already read a little bit better than Gloria could. At least Faith was in my group with me. Hope was by herself in another group. She was the best reader out of all of us.  
There was other fun stuff to do too. Ms. James let us paint and Hope and I loved that. When it was time to go home I was looking forward to coming back tomorrow.  
  
Mina's POV  
Raye had her worries about Annika starting kindergarten I had my own about Gloria. My child may not have been shy but she was a huge handful and I was worried about her behavior. I was glad that she was starting the same time as Annika and the twins. Annika could sometimes help keep Gloria out of trouble.  
I had spent a good portion of the night before giving Gloria a long lecture of how she should behave herself in school. She grumbled at having to listen to it.  
Raye and I decided to ride together with our children. Gloria was excited and Annika was scared. She spent a good chunk of the ride whining that she did not want to go. Raye kept patiently explaining to her that she had to go.   
We got to the school and headed right for the classroom. Michiru and Haruka were just leaving. "How did it go," asked Raye whom already had Annika attached to her leg.  
"Hope is crying but Faith is taking care of her," Michiru replied. I could tell she was worried.  
"I know this one will be crying too," Raye sighed as she indicated toward Annika.  
"Good luck," called Haruka as she and Michiru left.  
I took Gloria in and found her cubby. I put her lunch and bookbag inside it. I knelt down in front of Gloria. "Now remember what we talked about," I firmly told her. "You are to listen to your teacher and you are to behave yourself. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mommy," Gloria replied. I saw a gleam in my daughter's spunky blue eyes. I knew she did not intend to keep her promise. Oh well I loved her and would not trade her for anyone. I heard Annika start crying which indicated to me that Raye had left. Sure enough a pair of arms latched around my leg. Annika was clinging to me and wailing. I guess she hoped I would take her with me. My heart broke to see her so upset. Annika is such a sweet child but so shy.  
"Honey I have to leave too," I told her. Annika just tightened her grip on me and continued to cry. I put a comforting arm around her. Then an idea struck me. This might be a way to keep Gloria out of trouble for the first day anyway. I called to my daughter, "Gloria take care of Annika. She is a little sad right now." Gloria came over and took Annika's hand. Thankfully Annika allowed Gloria to lead her away. I quietly slipped out of the room. Raye was outside the door waiting for me with a worried look in her eyes.  
"How is she doing," she asked me in a worried voice.  
"She is crying but she allowed Gloria to lead her away," I told her. "She'll be fine."  
"I hope so," Raye sighed as she and I headed out toward the car together.   
  
That afternoon the children got home from school. I was glad to see there was no note in her bookbag but Faith could not resist telling me that Gloria got a timeout. Oh well! I guess there is to be a troublemaker in every class and my daughter was going to try and fulfill that role. At least she helped Annika out for that difficult first day.  
  
Gloria's POV  
I was excited about school. Daisy and Maggie were always telling me how much fun it was. I didn't know why Annika was so scared.   
The bad thing was I had to listen to Mommy talk to me about behaving myself. What was wrong with getting in trouble every once in a while? Ok so I get in trouble a lot. Big deal! Sometimes the only way to have fun is to do things you are not supposed to do.  
"Mama I don't want to go," Annika whined again.  
"Sweetheart we have been through this a thousand times you have to go," Aunt Raye told her.  
"It will be okay Annika," I held her hand. Annika just squeezed it. I could tell she was very scared but then she always was.  
We got to school and I practically pulled my mommy into the classroom. Aunt Raye had to drag Annika who was holding onto her leg. Mommy took me over to my cubby and put my lunch and bookbag inside.  
"Now remember what we talked about," Mommy told me sternly. "You are to listen to your teacher and behave yourself. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mommy," I replied. I did not intend to keep my promise though. I looked over and saw Faith had her arm around Hope who was crying. I also heard Annika start screaming so I knew Aunt Raye had left.   
Mommy gave me a hug and kiss. "I love you," she said.   
"I love you too Mommy," I hugged her back. As soon as I stepped away I saw Annika grab hold of Mommy's leg. She was screaming.  
"Honey I have to leave too," Mommy put her arm around Annika. She then told me to take care of Annika so I went over and took her hand. Annika always let me take her to places so she went with me. Mommy left while I was leading Annika away.  
I did get into trouble at one point. One boy named John started picking on Annika. No one messes with my friend so I gave him a punch. I got put in time out for that. Faith began to tease me. "I'm going to tell your mommy on you," she chanted.  
"Shut up," I grumbled. Mommy always told me I had a love hate relationship with Faith and Daisy whatever that meant. As the day went on I began to wish that I had let Mommy teach me to read like the other mommies did with Annika, Hope and Faith. Since Hope was the best reader she got in one group. Faith and Annika were together in another group and I got put in a group with a bunch of kids who could not read like me. I hated that.  
  
That night when Mommy was putting me to bed I told her how I felt about being in a group like that.  
"Don't worry Darling," Mommy hugged me. "You'll catch up soon. I could get Aunt Amy to help you."  
I was not sure if I liked that idea. Aunt Amy was a nice lady but she was strict when it came to being a doctor and I knew she would be as a tutor too.  
"I hope you can stay out of time out tomorrow," Mommy told me as she tucked me into bed.  
"I'll try Mommy," I said as I kissed her goodnight. But inside I thought, "In your dreams." Life is not fun without someone to cause some trouble.  



End file.
